pora_na_przygodefandomcom-20200215-history
Marcelina Abadeer
Marcelina Abadeer, 'a właściwie Marcelina Królowa Wampirów, to ponad 1000-letni wampir. Zna prawie każdego w Krainie Ooo, a jej najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Finn i Jake. Należy do niej wiele miejsc i zrujnowanych budynków. Historia thumb|left|[[Hambo. Miś Marceliny.]] Marcelina ma ponad 1000 lat. W odcinku "Wspomnienia wspomnień " jedno z jej wspomnień pokazuje ją jako małą dziewczynkę bawiącą się niedaleko płonących ruin miasta. Prawdopodobnie jest to kilka dni po zakończeniu Wielkiej Wojny Grzybów. Gdy była nastolatką, ojciec zjadł jej frytki w ruinach restauracji. Ten incydent miał negatywny skutek na relacje między Marceliną, a jej ojcem, o czym śpiewa później w "Piosence o Frytkach". Po paru latach przeniosła się do drzewa, w którym dzisiaj mieszka Finn i Jake, z jej chłopakiem Ash'em, którego później rzuciła, gdy ten sprzedał jej pluszowego misia - Hambo, którego dostała od Simona Petrikova co możemy zobaczyć w odcinku "I remember you". Ostatecznie Marcelina mieszka w swoim domku w jaskini. Swój tytuł królowej według Warda, otrzymała po zabiciu poprzedniego króla wampirów.[[Plik:Marcelina_stara.png|thumb|Stara Marcelina z odcinka ''Finn The Human]] Wygląd Marcelina jest wysoka na około 1,7 metra. Ma bladoniebieską skórę i długie, czarne włosy sięgające do stóp. Na szyi ma ślady po ugryzieniu. Marcelina nie ma konkretnego ubioru. W każdym odcinku jest inaczej ubrana. Często też zmienia fryzury. W odcinku "Chodź ze mną" Marcelina ma zgoloną część głowy i włosy do ramion. Jest bardzo chuda, jak to Emo anorektyczka ,czasami nawet chudsza od Królewny Balonowej, jednak jej kształty zależą od tego kto ją rysuje. Często przesiaduje w powietrzu, jednak gdy stoi jest wyższa od większości bohaterów. W wieku 7 lat nieróżniła się zbytnio od normalnych dzieci (poza kłami, bladą skórą i ostrymi uszami). Ubrana była w czerwoną bluzkę i granatową sukienke, na nogach nosiła czerwone buciki i tylko jedną skarpetke. W Wspomnienia wspomnień widzimy marceline po rozstaniu z lodowym królem gdzie jest zauwarzalnie starsza ma dłuszcze włosy, jej ubranie jest zniszczone, niema butów, a jej czerwona bluzka jest wyblakła. Prawdopodobny jej wiek w tamtym okresie to 8-9 lat. Umiejętności thumb|114px|Gitara basowa Marceliny. thumb|left|156px|Królewna Balonowa w bluzce od Marceliny.Marcelina, jak każdy wampir, jest w stanie wypić krew z człowieka. Jest ona jedynym wampirem (przynajmniej pokazanym), który zamiast żywić się krwią, żywi się odcieniami czerwieni, np. wysysa z truskawki cały kolor, a następnie wyrzuca. Potrafi także lewitować i stawać się niewidzialna. Może także poprzez siłę woli zapalić świecę, co można zaobserwować w odcinku "Eksmisja". Może też przemienić się w nietoperza różnej wielkości, wilkołaka oraz wielkiego czarnego potwora. Bardzo dobrze gra na swojej gitarze basowej. Jest oburęczna. Podczas tworzenia piosenek czasami improwizuje (wymyśla na poczekaniu tekst). Marcelina prawdopodobnie posiada również odporność na ogień. W odcinku "Eksmisja" mówi, że była w Ogniowym Królestwie. Widać ją wówczas jak bawi się tam bez niebieskiej ochrony na sobie. frame|Marcelina jako nietoperz Relacje z innymi *Finn Marcelina jest dobrą przyjaciółką Finna od kiedy walczyli ze sobą w odcinku "Eksmisja", w którym chciała ich zabić. Finn jednak był według niej twardy, więc oszczędziła ich i od tego czasu się przyjaźnią. Marcelina dobrze się czuje w jego towarzystwie. Wspólnie świetnie się bawią. *Jake frame|left|Marcelina straszy Jake'aMarcelina lubi straszyć Jake'a, często robiła to w odcinku "Sługus". Jake próbował kiedyś zabić Marcelinę, ale mimo wszystko jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. Jake na początku bał się Marceliny, ale w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" stwierdza że jego strach przed wampirami wynikał z niedoinformowania. *Królewna Balonowa thumb|272px|Usunięta Scena z odcinka [[Brakujący element. Kliknij aby obejrzeć.]]Obie sobie docinają i kłócą się. To Marcelina zdradziła imię Królewny Balonowej w odcinku "Chodź ze mną" mówi do niej Bonnibel , oznacza to że miały już ze sobą do czynienia w przeszłości .W odcinku " Brakujący element" Marcelina śpiewa do Królewny niepochlebną piosenkę . prawie udaje jej się otworzyć drzwi, ale pod koniec śpiewa "chcę ciebie zakopać w ziemi gdzieś i wypić twoją krew" wrota zamknęły się, bo działają tylko na prawdę, oznacza to że Marcelina skłamała i nie ma urazu do Królewny . *BMO Marcelina została pokazana z BMO raz, w odcinku "Eksmisja". Widzimy jak Marcelina gra na BMO . W odcinku "Brakujący element" można zaobserwować jak Marcelina woła BMO. *Lodowy Król thumb|272px|Zdjęcie zrobione przez Szymona i zapiski z tyłu. W czasie Wojny Grzybów Lodowy Król, jeszcze jako Simon Petrikov, opiekował się Marceliną, gdy była ona małą dziewczynką. To on podarował jej ulubionego misia. Marcelina pamięta te zdarzenia doskonale, lecz Lodowy Król o tym zapomniał. Słabości Marcelina nie może znieść dotyku promieni słońca na sobie. Zadaję jej to straszny ból. Ale nieudowodnione jest czy Marcelina może zginąć narażona na słońce bez ochrony. Aby ochronić się przed szkodliwym działaniem promieni słońca, Marcelina zakłada na siebie zakrywające ciało ciuchy lub kapulusze. Nie wychodzi często w dzień. Czasami można zobaczyć ją w nocy. Czosnek też działa na jej zdrowie negatywnie. Można zaobserwować oba zjawiska w odcinku "Sługus". Ciekawostki *W mieszkaniu Marceliny między łazienka a zejściem na parter wisi na scianie obraz do złudzenia przypominający obraz Matki Boskiej z Dzieciatkiem na kolanach. Ma niebieska szatę, wokól jej głowy jest poświata otoczona gwiazdami. Zauważyć to mozna w odcinku " Szafa Marceliny". * thumb|Marcelina w odcinku "Bad Little Boy"Marcelina wbrew pozorom jest bardzo uczuciowa. *Sprzedała już kilka buziaków Finnowi w policzek. Nigdy nie całowała się w usta. *Także wbrew pozorom Marcelina nie myśli tylko o sobie. *Ma swój pamiętnik, z którego czerpię inspirację do tworzenia piosenek. *W odcinku "Szafa Marceliny" Finn widział ją nagą i był tym faktem zniesmaczony. *W odcinku "Finn the Human" i "Jake the Dog" nie jest wampirem tylko nadal pół-demonem. Przypuszczać można że wampiry pojawiły się na świecie po wybuchu bomby nuklearnej kończącej Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. *Jej pupilem jest pudel-zombie Schwalb. *Nazwała Balonową "Balkonowa" w Angielskiej werji "Bonnibel" *Ma własny zespół, który nazywa się "Marceline and the Scream Queens". *Ma świadome sny po pomidorach. *Wymyśliła historię o Marshallu Lee- jej męskim odpowiedniku. *W odcinku "Bad Little Boy" dowiadujemy się że czasami przesiaduje w zamku Lodowego Króla (jest wtedy niewidzialna). Czasem siedzi tam kilka godzin. *W wieku 7 lat gdy opiekował się nią Simon nosiła tylko jedną skarpetke na lewej nodze, z koleji w wspomnienia wspomnień nosi skarpetke(mocno zniszczoną) na prawej nodze *Prawdopodobnie w wieku 7-9 lat nosiła to samo ubranie *Jest o 40 lat młodsza od lodowego króla *Wykorzystała guzik od swoich szelek by dać oko swemu ukochanemu pluszakowi *Simon gdy nakładał korone mówił do niej Gienio *Choć nie lubi promieni słonecznych to przypominają jej te chwile kiedy siedziała skulona w kącie a mama ją opatrywała. *W odcinku Eksmisja gdy miażdży orzeszki ma pięć palców *Marcelina najczęściej chodzi ubrana w czterech kolorach:niebieski,czerwony,czarny,szary '''Ciuchy Marceliny Marcy1.png|"Eksmisja" Marcy2.png|"Sługus" Marcy3.png|"Prosto z Nocosfery" Marcy4.png|"Chodź ze Mną" Marcy5.png|"Filmowcy" Marcy6.png|"Sygnatura Cieplna" Marcy7.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy8.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy9.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy10.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy11.png|"Wspomnienia Wspomnień" Marcy12.png|"Brakujący Element" Marcy15.png|"Sekretne Taśmy" Marcy13.png|"Szafa Marceliny" Marcy14.png|"Szafa Marceliny" Marcy16.png|"Powrót do Nocosfery" "Potworek Tatusia" Marcy in suit.png|"Potworek Tatusia" Marcy in I remember you.png|"I Remember You" Marceline Pamiętam Cię.png|"I Remember You" "Simon and Marcy" FarmworldMarcy-1-.png|"Finn the Human" "Jake the Dog" 185px-Finn real.jpg|"Jake the Dog" Marcy five.png|"Five More Short Graybles" Marcy all.gif|"All the Little People" Look.gif|"Bad Little Boy" Marcy & Simon.jpg|"Simon and Marcy" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Navigational templates Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Intro Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Pół-demony Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Postacie z Gier realistycznych Kategoria:Władczynie Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Postacie z Piosenek